John Silver
John Silver is the creator and current leader of the Fishmen Mercenaries, he is also a former member of the Meropis Army. Originally an officer in the Meropis Army, John was an astounding soldier and was respected by every member of his division and even some out side his division. He has put his life on the line countless times to save the king and has given his all in every battle. However, this bored him as he considered his job easy and found no joy in it. Silver wanted to live a life of no regrets, so he quit the army and started a new division of his own. Feeling nothing but respect for him, all of John's army division members also quit and joined him. This new group was known as the Fishmen Mercenaries, this group hunted down whoever they wanted and would get paid millions for doing it. On their travels they came across a runaway boy, named Son Tyde, John saw the tenacity in the boy and offered him to join them, he agreed and John trained and raised the boy like his own son. John made a major decision to go up against the Mobian World Government when the Freedom Fighters offered an incredible amount of mobiums for their assistance. Being loyal, all his team members were on board for the idea. The team would battle in the grand event known as the "Battle Of Change" this caused every member of the Fishmen Mercenaries to receive bounties on their heads. John Silver has the highest bounty of his fellow members and has a current bounty of $365,000,000 Mobiums. Personality John Silver is a highly respected individual and is looked up to by nearly ever member of the Meropis army. He is an excellent leader, knowing exactly what to say and how to say it to inspire his teammates or soldiers to always be fired up for the battle ahead. John is noble and valiant, risking everything for his teammates or the king of Meropis, this has inspired all his teammates to be ready to give their lives in a heart beat to him. In more calming situations he is shown to be quiet calming, talking friendly to others and being kind to his fellow teammates. However, he has a much darker side to him, in the battle itself he is vicious and shows no mercy to his opponent, barely giving them time to react to something he said to them or his quick attacks. He also secretly likes feeling superior to his opponent and loves having the clear advantage. Strengths and Weaknesses John Silver is incredibly strong and is able to lift things three times his own body weight. Despite being a behemoth of a creature, he is quite fast and quickly zips around the field of battle for fast strikes. His teeth are jagged, but also sharp and one bite of his teeth mixed with his strong jaw can easily tear limbs apart. His best weapon is his horn on his head, being a goblin shark it's part of his skull, so it's almost unbreakable or unbend-able. He charges at blinding speeds with his horn and is capable of impaling someone or something all the way through, his horn can make dents in marble or stone. Being a fishman he is naturally stronger and faster when surrounded by or in the water. He can also throw water, when this water hits you it feels like being hit by a heavy weight boxer. Category:Shark Category:Male Category:Neutral